A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Many organizations and businesses operate and maintain data centers to provide computing and information services to support their day to day operations. Data centers may also provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., “cloud” computing). The services provided by data centers are extremely important to businesses as the continued and reliable availability of the computing services are important to the business's ongoing operations. It is thus necessary to provide reliable and secure computing services in order to minimize disruptions to customers of the computing services. Security is an important concern not only for service reliability but also for the protection of a customer's valuable and proprietary information. A data center must therefore implement a secure computing environment in order to provide such protections.